


'Team Human' Night Out (Feat. Derek Hale)

by whenshewrites



Series: A Collection of One-Shots and Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Ships It, Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Lydia Martin Ships It, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Mess, Team Human, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenshewrites/pseuds/whenshewrites
Summary: Lydia rolled her eyes. “You know exactly who I’m talking about.”“Nope, I don’t. Not at all.”“Okay,” Allison interjected, not looking convinced at all. “So you’re just never going to tell Derek you’re in love with him then.”“Oh my god, this just went from zero to one-hundred way too quickly!”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Collection of One-Shots and Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956889
Comments: 24
Kudos: 602
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	'Team Human' Night Out (Feat. Derek Hale)

“Remember that one time Jackson forgot about date night?”

“Oh my god,” Stiles said, sighing. Across from him, Allison threw back her head with a laugh and Lydia just sighed, focusing on her newly painted nails. She didn’t look upset though; just a little intrigued as she turned her hands over and tilted her head.

“Yeah. I still use it against him.”

See, if someone had told Stiles two years ago that he’d be spending almost every one of his Friday nights sitting in his bedroom with both Lydia Martin and Allison Argent _without_ it being sexy in the future, Stiles might have thrown himself out a window. He didn’t think his younger-self would be disappointed exactly, but he might be a little peeved.

But right now, Stiles couldn’t imagine a better way to get the weekly gossip _and_ get his nails painted. “I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again; what a douche. Tell me you at least kicked his ass. Just a little.”

“Oh, he slept on the couch for a week and watched the Notebook only for a month after that.”

“Good woman,” Stiles said, glancing down at Allison’s hand held lightly in his own, before finally drawing back with a grin. He was pretty sure when he’d first been corralled into “Team Human” nights and Lydia had informed him he was learning how to paint nails, he’d been less than inclined. But now he could say he had some serious skills, thank you very much.

He was basically a professional.

Allison glanced over his nails and smile. “I love it, Stiles.”

“Damn straight, you do.”

“Okay, Stiles,” Lydia said, gesturing to the other unopened polishes. “Your turn. Pick a color.”

“Blue,” Stiles said. Lydia raised a brow and he rolled his eyes. “Shut up. Blue’s just pretty.”

“Uh-huh, I’m sure that’s it.”

Stiles huffed and tried to pretend he had no idea what she was talking about. But Allison was giving him a knowing look and Stiles hated everything sometimes, holding out his own hands as Lydia reached for them. The red-head pursed her lips at the times he’d obviously chewed them down to nubs and Allison passed around the Twizzlers, placing one between Stiles’s teeth when he opened his mouth.

“So,” Stiles said, chewing around the candy and raising an eyebrow in her direction. “Date night this weekend? Please tell me before Scott attempts to.”

The brown-haired girl blushed, lowering her eyes. Lydia looked smugly knowing and Stiles would have cackled if not for the candy.

“Or are you two skipping date night all together and just going straight for the—”

“ _Stiles_. Really?”

“What?” He said, shooting Lydia an offended look while she gave him a chastising one. “Allison knows how to share certain things without _oversharing,_ something that Scotty-boy still hasn’t figured out yet. Do you really want to know some of the things I have to listen too?”

Allison’s face was even brighter red and she kicked Stiles in the shin, making him yelp. Lydia scowled as he yanked backward, smudging her handiwork, and Stiles instantly winced.

“Oops.”

“Oops is right,” she said sharply. “Now I’m going to have to start over.”

He just grinned.

The first time Allison had brought up the idea of “Team Human” nights, Stiles had decided he was never going to do that, thank you very much. But apparently he didn’t get a say in the decision because then there had been a knock on his door that Friday night, Lydia in the lead, and Stiles had learned long ago never to tell her no.

His dad had been… curious at first, to say the least. But then he’d just gone with it and if he sometimes snuck a slice of pizza when he thought no one was looking, would Stiles really say anything?

He probably could. Probably should. But he tended to let his dad think he got away with it. It kept him from asking too many questions. The man just seemed relieved Stiles wasn’t risking his life that particular day.

Lydia finished up with his left hand and Stiles sat back to admire her handiwork. He could call himself ‘good at it’ all he wanted these days, but Lydia was something else. There were two little red dots on two of his fingers and Stiles gave her a narrow-eyed look. Lydia only smirked.

“What?”

“You know very well what, devil woman.”

“Hm.”

Stiles just rolled his eyes and focused on letting her finish his right hand. Except she didn’t seem to be finished, only doing half before looking up at him again with a small smirk. 

“You know, we could go on a triple date if you’d ask a certain werewolf out.”

Stiles’s heart stopped but he tried to cover it up by making a face and pretending to gag. “What, Isaac? Yeah, no thanks. And Boyd already has Erica. She might rip my throat out if I ever made the moves. Unless it was the three of us. And that’s… no.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “You know exactly who I’m talking about.”

“Nope, I don’t. Not at all.”

“Okay,” Allison interjected, not looking convinced at all. “So you’re just never going to tell Derek you’re in love with him then.”

“Oh my god, this just went from zero to one-hundred way too quickly!”

She only grinned at him and Lydia smirked too, ducking back down to his nails. But before she’d even touched paint to his index finger, there was the sound of the window being shoved up and Stiles yelped, shoving himself up and scrambling for a baseball bat. The things of nail polish spilled across his floor and he already knew _that_ was going to be a bitch to clean out.

Allison apparently carried knives even to Team Human nights, because she looked like she was about to stab the intruder. But then Derek froze, slowly raising his hands, and Stiles could’ve had a heart attack right there.

“Dude, seriously?”

Derek’s eyes tracked around the room, lingering on Stiles’s half-done nails and the packages of snacks strewn across the floor. Then his gaze focused back on Stiles and Lydia made a small noise at the back of her throat, moving to grab Allison’s arm and tuck the girl’s knife away.

“Right. We’re just going to be going.”

Stiles blinked at her. “What? You’re leaving? Why?”

She gave him a pointed look and glanced back at Derek, and Stiles really hoped his heart didn’t skip as many beats as he thought it had. But then Derek’s face was turning red, so Stiles was pretty sure he was out of luck. And he was so getting Lydia back later.

Except then they were gone, bedroom door closing behind them, and Stiles wondered if he’d live that long. Because Derek was giving him a constipated look now and he could’ve sworn the man was growling at the back of his throat.

“So,” Stiles said, nudging at the Twizzlers packet with his foot. “Twizzler?”

“Stiles.”

“... Uh, yeah, dude?”

The man moved forward and Stiles stumbled back, yelping as his back rammed into the door. He wondered if he screamed for help, Lydia and Allison would hear him. But then he heard the faint sound of a car starting up and headlights shone through his window as they backed away, and Stiles realized he was all alone.

He was so getting his throat ripped out.

“Look, dude,” Stiles said, babbling now. “I don’t know how soon you came or what you heard, but I promise that was just them messing with me and it’s _Team Human_ night, dude! Why are you even here?”

Derek furrowed his brows, stopping a few feet away and glancing around the room. Stiles’s stomach did a flip and he straightened.

“You do remember it was Team Human night, right? You know, when you train the furries and we do each other’s nails while gossiping about said furry asses, and—”

Stiles promptly cut off as Derek’s eyes snapped back to him. The man glanced back at his nails, narrowing his eyes and Stiles chuckled weakly, lifting them up to wiggle through the air. Derek’s gaze zeroed in on the two red dots and he stepped forward, catching Stiles’s hand and turning it to get a better view. Stiles’s breaths stalled in his throat.

“That’s not what it looks like.”

Derek raised a brow. Stiles swallowed hard.

“Meaning it looks like nothing.”

“Huh.”

“Monosyllabic, great. Are we gonna have an actual conversation here, Sourwolf? Or are you just going to flash your eyes and be all scary Alpha-like and maybe leave me for dead or something?”

Derek looked at him like he was an idiot. Stiles nervously licked his lips.

“Because I don’t know what you heard, but—”

“Is it true?”

And nope, this is Stiles’s worst nightmare. This is why they had ‘Team Human’ nights all the way across town instead of at the loft while the others trained, thank you very much. Stiles did not need werewolves getting into his business and he sure as hell didn’t need Derek Hale telling him that he’d never fall for Stiles’s scrawny ass, ever.

This was his worst nightmare. And Stiles had no idea how he was getting out of it.

“Look, dude—”

“Is it true?”

“Do we really have to do this, Derek? Aren’t I already humiliated enough?”

Derek actually looked confused. For a moment, Stiles was terrified Derek hadn’t heard as much as he’d thought and he was just making an idiot out of himself, but then the man’s face cleared and Stiles realized he was dead all over again. Until he also realized how red the man’s ears were turning.

Stiles blinked a few times and Derek looked anywhere but his face. Carefully, Stiles tilted his head.

“Dude, what exactly did you hear?”

“Nothing.”

“I didn’t even hear you drive up. How long have you been outside my window?”

Derek’s face was the color of his Alpha eyes now and Stiles’s breaths lodged in his throat. He squawked and the man flinched. 

“Oh my god, you totally knew it was Team Human night!”

“I did not.”

“Liar! You’re such a Stalkerwolf!”

Derek gave him a flat look, but Stiles wasn’t finished. He pushed a finger into Derek’s chest and moved closer, making the man actually look scared.

“This better have been the first time.”

“I don’t stalk you, Stiles.”

“Oh, clearly not. You were what, just chilling outside my window until Allison and Lydia left?’

Derek didn’t say a word. Stiles’s heart skipped a beat again.

“You were!”

“Do we have to do this right now?”

“Do this? Do _this?_ Oh my god, dude, that was totally a private conversation. Oh my god! I’m lining my window with mountain ash. Better yet, I’m lining my roof with it! No, no, my entire lawn! Stalkerwolf!”

Derek’s eyes had turned dark and dilated, and Stiles suddenly realized how closed he’d gotten. Mouth going dry, he started to step back, but then Derek caught him by the wrist. Stiles froze and stared at the floor.

“Derek, I—”

“Did you mean it?”

And wasn’t that a question Stiles never wanted to address again? He wondered if he ran fast enough, he could make it to his jeep and leave before Derek stopped him. But then the hand left his wrist and tipped up his chin, and those thoughts were gone again.

“Stiles—”

“Yes, you Stupidwolf, I meant it. I’ve been in love with you ever since I was an idiot seventeen-year-old and for some reason, green eyes and strawberry blonde hair didn’t make me swoon anymore. I’ve been in love with you for _years._ So there! Are you happy now?”

Stiles could’ve sworn Derek’s lips twitched, which totally wasn’t fair because he wasn’t trying to be funny, _dammit._ But then Derek’s eyes were red and Stiles might have forgotten to breathe, and the man was definitely smirking now.

Which was also not fair.

“I am,” Derek said, eyes searching Stiles’s face. “Happy now.”

Nope, not fair at all.

Stiles would like to say that he’d expected nails, gossip, and snacks tonight. Most certainly not a certain Sourwolf. Most certainly not a certain Sourwolf getting all up and personal with the token human, Stiles Stilinski. He’d expected movies and maybe a bit of trash talking. Not Derek Hale. Never Derek Hale.

But then when the asshole kissed him, Stiles thought maybe he could make due. 

Yeah, he could do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of "Allison, Lydia and Stiles are besties, and have 'Team Human nights' where they just basically sit around, paint each others nails and bitch about their boyfriends. And Derek comes in through Stiles window during one of these nights?" and I had so much fun with this one! Because who doesn't love some 'idiots in love?'


End file.
